


Beneath the Mask

by Cougar38



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hidden Personalities, Secret Identities, cops and robbers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougar38/pseuds/Cougar38
Summary: The specialists are famous police prodigies chasing an infamous masked group. But how will they be able to catch the group when they are right by their side?. (Inspired by the song “Partners in Crime”) One-Shot. No powers. OOC, LGBT and Death warning.
Relationships: Aisha | Layla/Flora (Winx Club), Aisha | Layla/Nabu (Winx Club) (one-sided), Bloom/Sky (Winx Club) (one-sided), Bloom/Stella (Winx Club), Flora/Helia (Winx Club) (one-sided), Musa/Riven (Winx Club) (one-sided), Musa/Tecna (Winx Club), Stella/Brandon (Winx Club) (one-sided), Tecna/Timmy (Winx Club) (one-sided)
Kudos: 23





	Beneath the Mask

An explosion rocked the area as a hole was blown in the side of a building. Smoke filled the area, allowing two masked individuals to make their escape with a precious ruby worth millions of dollars.

“Dragon, Phoenix do you have the ruby?” a voice from the two individuals’ earpieces called to them.

“Sure do Volt.” the individual known as Dragon replied. 

“Good. Siren and Wave should be waiting for both of you a few alleys away.” Volt informed Dragon and Phoenix as the two leapt across buildings towards the alley.

“You two finally made it; we were starting to get worried that you were caught,” Siren said as Dragon and Phoenix leapt into the van with the ruby in hand.

“Not even the best security can protect anything from us; they didn’t even know what had hit them. Pathetic.” Phoenix boasted as Wave drove the van towards the group’s secret hideout.

“That’s only because we are such an unstoppable duo.” Dragon said as they removed their mask. Phoenix followed and soon the two were passionately kissing each other. 

“Can you two lovebirds cut it out? We are almost there.” Wave snapped at the two.

“Shut up. We all know that both you and Wolf are madly in love with each other.” Phoenix countered.

“I HEARD THAT.” A voice shouted from the four individuals’ earpieces.

“Oops. Forgot you two can still hear us.” Phoenix sheepishly said.

“Continue your conversation later, we are here.” Wave snapped as the van pulled up to an abandoned building where two figures stood at the entrance awaiting the other four. Phoenix passed the ruby to Volt who gingerly placed it in a container before sealing it. 

“Great job today you guys,” Volt told the four as the group were discussing the day’s happenings.

“Damn it! They got away again!” Riven shouted as he slammed his fist into the table in anger. The masked group had just gotten away with a very precious ruby with millions of dollars and no one had spotted them making their escape.

“I know how you feel Riven. It’s so damn infuriating to know that even we, the teen police prodigies, are having trouble catching the group.” Brandon reassured the maroon haired male. The specialists had been able to catch even the best escapists within a few days. BUT this one masked group always seemed to get away every time.

“We’ll catch them one day. They’ll eventually either get too cocky which will get themselves caught or run out of things to steal.” Sky told the guys.

“Right and how long will we have to wait?” Riven asked impatiently.

“Let’s hope for sooner. We don’t know what these masked individuals are capable of.” Timmy replied, causing Riven to sigh in exasperation. 

“Whatever you say Mr Tech Nerd,” Riven mumbled under his breath.

**The next day……**

The Winx and Specialists were all hanging out together as they headed towards a café for an afternoon break. Noticing the Specialists’ odd mood, Stella asked,

“Hey guys, what’s up? You boys seem to be much moodier today.”

“Nothing much.”

“You sure? Did that masked group you are trying to catch get away again?”

“You bet. To make it worse, they don’t even seem to be stopping anytime soon.”

“Don’t worry Smoochkums; you’ll be able to catch them soon I assure you. You six are prodigies.”

The rest of the Winx agreed with what Stella said, all commenting that the Specialists will catch the group in no time. That lightened up the Specialists’ mood; at least they knew that there were still some people who believed in them; unlike the police who had begun to look down on them.

_______________________________________________________________

“Phoenix, I’m in. There’s no one around so it’s safe for the rest of you to come. I need all the help I can get,” Dragon spoke in their earpiece.

“Coming,” Phoenix replied.

“Woah, there’s so much here. Drag? What’s going on?” Phoenix asked as they, along with Siren and Wave entered the room their leader was in. Both Wolf and Volt remained at their base to make sure no one was coming for them.

“Phoe, we’ve been dating for years and- you’ve helped me with all this stuff… even though you know, it’s not legal and we’ll get into serious trouble if we are caught. We’ve been partners since day one, you know, just doing small things like pickpocketing and stuff.” They started.

“What’s going on? Dragon? Is everything alright?” Phoenix replied in panic

“Calm down, let Dragon finish first.” Wave reassured their panicking teammate.

“Phoenix, I love you from the very very very depths of my heart and would you… would you…- Phoenix! Would you marry me?” Dragon asked as they got down on one knee and brought out a ring.

“So this is why we came here? And yes! I would marry you no matter what!” Phoenix replied as Wave and Siren ran up and hugged the two.

“Obviously, some of the best rings are here, not to mention some very expensive ones too.” Dragon answered as they moved up to their partner and removed their mask as Phoenix did the same before both passionately kissed.

“We’ll get out of this hell hole soon, trust me. We’ll leave once we have enough money and the six of us will start all over again. No stealing, just normal everyday kids.” Dragon promised as they broke apart.

_______________________________________________________________

Dragon and Phoenix leapt down from the rooftop as they approached a secluded jewellery store. Whipping out their guns, they shouted,

“Put the money in the bag or we will shoot!” 

The shop owner quickly stuffed the money in the bag and let the two getaway; only after shooting Dragon once on their shoulder. Dragon flinched in pain as they held their wound with one hand to stop the bleeding. Using the opportunity, the shop owner called the police, notifying them about Dragon and Phoenix. 

“Dragon got shot! Wave, quickly drive over here; the police have been called.” Phoenix talked into the earpiece. In moments, a black van pulled up to the alleyway and Siren urged the two in the van as it shot off in a cloud of dust.

“What happened back there?” Siren questioned the duo.

“That guy had a gun under the counter; he took it out and shot at us when we were fleeing.” Dragon explained as they held a cloth to their wound.

“Wave you better hurry up. We need to get Dragon back to base ASAP!” Phoenix called out to Wave.

“I’m trying to lose the police here! We can’t let them find our base otherwise both Wolf and Volt will be in trouble. And those two aren’t the best fighters!” Wave shouted as sirens could be heard from the distance. However, they were eventually cornered as police cars from the opposite side blocked them.

“Guys, this may be our last fight. Let’s go guns ablaze. And if the situation calls for it, we’ll pull the trigger.” Dragon told the other three who all nodded in agreement and leapt out of the van with guns in both of their hands.

The two groups exchanged shots as bullets flew left, right and centre. Not a single combatant was spared from injuries; however, the four were eventually out of ammo, badly injured and had no way to fight back without dying. They stared at each other, all knowing what to do. Siren and Wave spoke into their earpiece.

“Wolf……”

“Volt……”

“What is it?”

“I love you” The two said simultaneously before an explosion sounded and the end went dead.

“Wave? Siren? Dragon? Phoenix? Do any of you read us?” Volt worriedly spoke into their earpiece, worried about the other members. However, no voice spoke; not even the police’s voice. Both Wolf and Volt couldn’t believe it; the rest of their group was gone, including their lovers.

“It can’t be…they can’t be dead.”

_______________________________________________________________

“Can’t you believe it? Four of the members actually killed themselves in that explosion.” Brandon said with disbelief after the battle with four of the six masked criminals.

“I know how you feel. We spent so long hunting for them and suddenly four of them just killed themselves in an explosion.” Nabu attempted to reassure the brunette.

“How about the last two members? They weren’t with the four.” Helia asked. 

“About them, the police haven’t decided yet. They believe those two are useless without the other four; in other words, they act as support to help out on the side lines.” Sky explained to the five specialists.

“Whatever their fate is, at least we have the deadlier members gone,” Riven said with relief evident in his voice.

A day after the encounter with the four members, the specialist went out with the Winx for a celebration party. They soon realised that only Flora and Tecna were present. 

“Flora, Tecna, where are Bloom and the others?” Sky asked. 

“Oh, I’m pretty sure they are all sick. They called this morning to tell us that they were unable to make it today.” Tecna replied. However before the Specialists could reply, Flora thought she saw a movement in a dark alley they passed. Afraid of what was hiding in the alley, she gestured for the specialists to follow her. 

The group carefully made their way into the alley before hearing the sound of movement; however, everything went black afterwards.

**_You never took us alive_ **

The specialists woke up chained to a wall in a cell and both Flora and Tecna were nowhere to be found

**_We swore that death would do us part_ **

“Guys, where the hell are we?” Riven asked, “And where in the world are Flora and Tecna?”

“You are in our base now Mr Police Prodigy.”

**_So now we haunt you in the dark_ **

“What the? Who are you, reveal yourself!” Brandon shouted in the direction where the voice came from.

Two figures stepped out of the shadows to make themselves known to the Specialists.

**_You never took us alive_ **

“Wolf and Volt? How did you pull that off, I thought you two weren’t the type to pull off these types of stunts?” Sky asked in shock

“Oh please, we didn’t do this alone; how do you expect just the two of us to drag eight people to our base which could be quite far from that alley you walked into. And don’t worry; Flora and Tecna are safe and sound.” Volt replied

**_We live as ghosts among these streets_ **

“Though there are some people who would really like to meet you all,” Wolf told the six as they walked to the side to reveal four figures.

“Did you miss us, Specialists?” Dragon taunted the six.

“But how? You four died in that explosion!” Nabu said.

“There are things called severe injuries.” Wave replied as they removed their gloves to reveal burn marks all over their arms.

‘Those hands, I swear I have seen it before.’ Nabu thought to himself

**_Lovers and partners_ **

“Anyway, chit-chat aside, let’s get to the point of this,” Phoenix said as they pointed a revolver at Brandon’s head and put their hand on their mask. The other three followed suit while Volt and Wolf stood by the side.

“What do you four think you are doing?” Riven asked.

“Teaching you prodigies a lesson on learning to trust the correct people and not to believe everything that you hear,” Siren answered as they removed their mask to reveal a face that shocked the Specialists.

**_Partners in crime_ **

“Musa? What the hell?” Riven snapped as Dragon, Phoenix and Wave took off their masks causing Sky, Brandon and Nabu respectively to stare at the figures in shock.

“And I thought we could have been real friends, heck even teammates. But I guess duty comes first for you all.” Stella said with a shrug

“That means that……” Timmy started as Volt and Wolf removed their masks.

“Flora? But I thought……” Helia was cut off by Flora pointing a revolver at his forehead.

“You really are too naïve, did you actually think I was a pacifist?” the girl snapped, her soft, innocent, cute act slowly fading away, showing her true nature.

**_Partners in crime_ **

“Wait, do you mean everything was an act? Even our relationships?” Sky asked in disbelief.

“Of course it was an act! What, did you think we would be that stupid to date our own enemies?” Bloom replied as she walked towards Stella, revolver still pointed at Sky, and passionately kissed her. Both Aisha and Musa did the same with their loved one.

“And besides, we never ever loved you. Our eyes have always been on the ones closest to us.” Stella continued with a smirk, showing her ring.

The specialists couldn’t believe it. Their “girlfriends” were their enemies the whole time and they were never couples. However……

**_Partners in crime_ **

Six gunshots were heard as six bodies fell limp onto the cold ground.

The Winx put their guns back into their belts and walked away; leaving the Specialist’s now cold, lifeless and bloodied bodies to rot.

“You guys ready to start over?” Bloom asked as they put on their masks one last time.

“Yeah, let’s go before anyone sees us.” 

“Yes.”

“Mhm.”

“Yeah”

“Yep” Each of the girls replied as they leapt away onto the buildings towards their apartment to get ready to leave.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Each of the girls roles and codenames  
> Bloom: Dragon, leader  
> Stella: Phoenix, co-leader  
> Aisha: Wave, Designated driver  
> Musa: Siren, lookout   
> Flora: Wolf, Medic (they have a tendency to get into trouble, especially when they get bored and start doing stunts and stuff)  
> Tecna: Volt, brains of the group


End file.
